


Just an act

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fake Dating, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy pretend to date to piss off their fathers, but somehow the lines between reality and charade get fuzzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

_you’re late. – JG_  
**relax. I’m already at the gates. – PJ  
** _is2g if I have to stand this party alone a second longer…_  
  
Jason was still typing, brows knitted in a frown, when arms wrapped around him from behind. Jason turned in the embrace and found Percy, grinning at him brightly.  
“Hey handsome.” Percy purred, gave him an exaggerated wink and leaned in before Jason had even time to roll his eyes. By now they didn’t even hesitate before exchanging a chaste, sweet kiss. 

* * *

Nearly two months ago they had started their charade, playing the happy couple just to piss of their fathers. It was Jason’s fault, not that it mattered anymore, but at times Percy liked to remind him.

He and Percy had been friends since their childhoods, their fathers being in the same business, though at the heads of different companies. Jason’s family, his sister Thalia especially, had always teased him about how close he was to his best friend, spending not just every minute of the fancy parties and business dinners their fathers made them attend, but also most of their free time together.

Two months ago, Jason’s father had taken the ‘teasing’ too far though. They had one of their rare Sunday morning brunches that were spent together as a family when Thalia had asked if Jason was going to see his _boyfriend_ again when they were finally excused from the table. He had laughed it off, like he always did, but his father scowled at him and his sister, commenting that a son of his surely wouldn’t be “one of those fags. And even if, at least one with a better taste.”

Jason had gotten stupidly angry and defensive. This wasn’t about his and Percy’s father being basically rivals, this was a jab at Jason himself. He was sure his father knew about his interest in both women and men, the man rarely ever missed anything, but Jason didn’t realise until later that his father was just provoking him to get information. So instead of staying level headed and thinking his next words through, Jason glared at his father and spoke through gritted teeth.

“I meant to wait before I told you.” He barely noticed both his step-mother and Thalia shooting him warning looks. “But sadly for you, I have an _awful_ taste, even for _one of those fags.”_  
Jason had spat the last words, then stood up and left the table with one last glare at his father, who didn’t look at all surprised, but had his usual calculating face on. It only made Jason angrier.  
Shortly after Jason was pacing up and down his room, still fuming, phone clutched in his hand.  
__  
you’re my boyfriend now. – JG  
  
It took Percy nearly five minutes to answer, probably because it was Sunday morning and he was still asleep.  
  
**_alright. I’m honoured. how so? - PJ_  
**   
Jason smiled slightly, the tension draining from him.  
  
_I’ll explain later, just play along. – JG_  
**  
**This time, Percy answered faster, making Jason smile in earnest. **  
**  
heh. dad’s face was so worth it, nearly chocked on his coffee. – PJ

* * *

This was how they, two months later, found themselves holding hands at one of the fancy parties both of them hated with a passion. Jason’s father had tried apologising, but Jason wasn’t backing down. Percy didn’t mind, especially after his own father had told how much he disapproved of his choice of partner. Somewhere along the way, they had agreed to keep up their act as long as it took to have their fathers give in. Jason knew it was childish and, to some extent, even desperate, trying to get acceptance and approval by forcing it, but then again, he also knew that neither of them should need to _wait_ to be accepted by their own family.

  
By now it almost felt natural to be with Percy like this, to hold hands or wind an arm around Percy’s waist, to _kiss him._ Thalia was the only one who knew about their charade, and even she had only found out by accident. Of course, she warned Jason that this was a bad idea, but like usually, he didn’t listen to her.

“You saw the article?” Percy whispered close to Jason’s ear, shaking him out of his straying thoughts. He turned to face Percy, raising one eyebrow. “The modern day Romeo and Juliet one? Sons of rival CEOs secretly in love?” Jason shook his head, he hadn’t paid much attention to what the press was doing recently. Percy rolled his eyes. “They papped us when we were out for dinner last week.”  
“You mean, when you insisted on taking me on a date.” Jason grinned, and Percy was trying hard not to smile himself. He gently punched Jason in the arm, then, like an afterthought, moved in close and pressed a kiss to Jason’s lips. Jason’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed Percy back, the hand that had been holding Percy’s winding around Percy’s waist now. Their kiss lasted longer than most, and just as Jason thought again about how easy it had gotten, someone cleared their throat behind them.

They didn’t jump apart, though both pulled away with their faces reddening. Thalia stood in front of them, giving them a look Jason wasn’t sure how to take.  
“I didn’t mean to interrupt your smooching.” She said, but judging from the shit-eating grin she was wearing now, she definitely did. “But father asks if Percy will come home with us tonight.” Thalia looked like she was more than pleased to be the one to deliver the question, and Jason wondered whose side his sister was actually on.

Before he had a chance to even ask Percy what he thought about this, the other boy shrugged casually, a mischievous grin on his face.  
“Sure. Can’t turn down an invitation like that.” He winked at Thalia, not as exaggerated as he had winked at Jason earlier, causing the girl to shake her head and grin. Jason was staring at them with wide eyes – _what?_

“I’ll tell him then. I’m sure he’ll be _delighted.”_ Thalia laughed softly, before turning around to leave. Jason stared after her, not quite sure what was going on. Percy was grinning at him, bouncing on his feet like an excited child. Thinking about it, that was probably exactly what he was. Jason’s face softened, turned back into a smile by the time he was facing Percy again. They’ve had many sleepovers in the past, but something told Jason this one was not going to end well.

* * *

The ride to Jason’s house was one of the most awkward moments Jason had witnessed in his life so far. Thalia was trying her hardest not to laugh as their father glared daggers through Percy, who wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest, but only leaned into Jason a little more, who in turn blushed anew with every not-so accidental touch. Jason’s stepmother was the only one trying to engage them in conversation, but after several failed attempts, even she gave up.

When the car finally pulled up in their driveway, Jason had to use every ounce of self-control he had not to jump out and run. He bid his father good-night in the hallway, not interested in any family time, ignored Thalia’s raised brows and pulled Percy by their entangled fingers up the stairs into his room.  
As soon as he closed the door behind him and Percy, the other boy starting laughing, doubling over and holding his stomach with his free hand. Jason really wanted to be angry with him, but found he couldn’t, instead just watched with a tiny smile as Percy tried to get himself together.

“Sorry, this was hilarious.” Percy wiped away a tear, or maybe he just pretended to, Jason wasn’t quite sure in the dim light of his room. The grin with which Percy was looking at him was still blinding.

“I think he was considering electrocuting you.” Jason commented, raising an eyebrow at Percy, who still seemed to have a hard time keeping his grin under control.

“I think he didn’t actually believe you’d take me home.” While he spoke, he hooked his fingers into the belt-loops of Jason’s dress pants, having let go of his hand only a minute before. Percy pulled Jason close, and he silently thanked himself for not turning on the lights, or Percy could see just how bright red Jason was blushing.

“I’m not sure I believe I took you home.” Jason responded, tone amused to cover the nervous wave in his stomach. What was he even nervous about? This was just Percy, his best friend. They had known each other for years, he really shouldn’t be nervous at all.

Jason realised too late how close they were, then Percy’s lips were on his for the third time that night. He blamed it on habit that he wasn’t pulling away, but leaning in, bringing his arms up to wind around Percy. They parted, and while Percy was still smiling, he looked rather shy now.

“We’re alone.” Jason whispered, hoping that if he kept his voice soft, it would take the edge out of his words. “Why are you kissing me?”  
Percy pressed another short kiss to Jason’s lips, who this time had enough mind not to instantly kiss back, before responding.

“Maybe I just had too much champagne. Maybe I just like kissing you.”  
Jason found that he couldn’t argue with that, if he didn’t like kissing Percy, their act would have never worked out for this long.

“Also I thought, why shouldn’t we enjoy our charade?”  
Jason was half aware thinking that this was most certainly not what they should be doing if it was nothing but a charade before Percy kissed him again, hesitation slipping away as soon as Jason kissed him back.  
When Percy’s tongue slid against his bottom lip, Jason parted his lips without second thought. This was new, for them at least. One of Percy’s hands slid around to rest at the small of Jason’s back, keeping him close, the other came up between them until Jason felt Percy’s fingertips brushing along his jaw, along to his neck, where they stayed.

After a minute of exchanging tender kisses, Percy pulled away again, only far enough to rest his forehead against Jason’s.

“So?” Percy asked in a quiet voice and Jason squinted one eye open to look at him.

“So what?”

“Did you enjoy it?” Percy laughed softly, and Jason couldn’t help joining in.

“Of course I did. Thought that much was obvious.”  
Percy pulled back a bit further, looking at Jason with a smile that was almost fond.

“Good. ‘Cause I’m planning on kissing my boyfriend more often in the future.”  
Percy said it without any hint of sarcasm in his voice. Somehow, it made Jason think this wasn’t all an act anymore. Somehow, he didn’t mind at all.


	2. 2

When Percy agreed to play Jason‘s boyfriend he hadn‘t thought he‘d actually enjoy their act this much. Maybe the fact that Jason was just trying to get back at his father should hurt Percy, but he was actually more than amused by the man’s dislike of him. Jason’s father had never liked Percy’s, probably because they always had been rivals, and that meant he had never liked Percy either.  
Percy knew he had been barely tolerated when he and Jason first became friends, but now that everyone thought they were dating, Jason’s father at least tried acting a little nicer to him.

  
Both Jason and Percy saw through this, and they agreed to keep up their charade as long as it would take for their father's to stop trying to push their petty feud on them.  
It went well for two months. Being with Jason was easy, and since they had had no quarrels touching before, doing more so wasn’t very hard for either of them. Kissing Jason was weird the first few times, but after a couple of tries, they figured that out as well and now it was as simple as breathing.  


They hadn’t bothered setting rules, neither of them feeling the need of boundaries, but in hindsight, Percy figured it would have been a better idea. When Percy stayed overnight at Jason’s after an annoyingly fancy dinner party, he had kissed Jason behind the closed doors of his room. No one was around to see, no need for a show to be put on, but Percy liked kissing Jason and he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Jason's lips for days now.

Jason hadn’t pushed him away but kissed him back, even though the confusion was clear on his face.  
Nothing but kisses happened between them that night, but for Percy the lines between faking and reality had started to blur. 

* * *

Once done successfully, it could be repeated.  This was one of the few guidelines Percy tried living his life by. It meant for him that once he had kissed Jason for no other reason but wanting to do so, he could do it again and again. And Percy did.

He always left Jason a chance to pull away before he stole a kiss or crowded into the other boy’s personal space, but Jason never tried getting away. Percy found that this was something he didn’t want to miss when they ended their little act, but now after two and a half months had passed, they had no reason to stop, so they didn’t.

Some nights, Percy would take Jason out, to see a movie or to have dinner at a restaurant or go to the zoo Jason loved more than he’d admit, especially in the glow of the last daylight. They had gone from acting like a couple whenever their families were around to acting the same in public, and Percy was more than a little pleased every time he read a new article about their 'love story' in some gossip rag.

When they reached the three months mark, Percy noticed that they also started acting like a couple in private. It was more than just the lingering kisses and shy smiles, it was Jason reading a book with Percy cuddled up against him back to chest, one of Jason’s hand always petting Percy’s hair. It was their complete lack of personal space when they were around each other, it was Percy hugging Jason from behind when he turned on the coffee maker in the morning. It was them dancing around their empty rooms with no music on and getting up early in the mornings together even though just one of them had to. It was Percy finding tiny notes in his clothes that Jason had left there and it was sharing food and clothes and lingering glances and catching each other staring too long.

Percy couldn’t tell anymore how much of this they had done before they started their act, and what came along with it. He couldn’t tell if had felt like this all the time, if they had always been this close and this content around each other, or if it was new. He also couldn’t tell if it mattered at all.

By the time they fake-dated for four months, Thalia had gone from teasing them to giving them funny looks and nothing more. Percy’s father had resigned himself to the fact that Percy seriously cared for Jason some time ago already, and Jason’s father seemed to have reached the same point too now. There was no need to keep up the act anymore, but neither of them brought it up, so they just went on like they had before. 

* * *

A week before the six-month-mark, Percy’s mother decided to take him to their beach house for some days. He didn’t mind, actually looked forward to it, as his father had business in town and couldn’t tag along.  
He and Jason kept texting each other for the whole time of the stay - mostly silly things and selfies and emoji of sheep and UFOs.

When his mom asked Percy if he and Jason were as serious as it looked like, Percy admitted to it before he realised what he was doing. His mother seemed pleased, she had always liked Jason a lot more than Percy’s dad, and for the last two days, she didn’t bring it up again.

Percy was left to ponder alone about how serious he actually was about Jason.

Percy and his mom came back on the day that would have been his and Jason’s half-year-anniversary, if they would be actually dating and not just faking it. To both of their surprise, when they walked up their driveway, a familiar blonde sat on the steps that lead up to the front porch.

When Jason caught sight of Percy, he smiled brightly and Percy caught the smile spreading to his own lips.

“What are you doing here?” Percy asked just before Jason pulled him close and kissed him softly. It was chaste and sweet, after all, Percy’s mum was standing right next to them.

“I thought I’d surprise my boyfriend.” Jason responded, eyes sparkling happily. “I brought blue jelly beans.” As if Percy hadn’t been sold before. Jason greeted Percy’s mum politely, and after they both had carried a bag from the car into the house, she allowed them to scatter off to have some privacy. Percy wasn’t sure he wanted to know what she thought they were doing.

They spread out on Percy’s bed, Jason resting his back against the headboard, using all the pillows as cushions and Percy rested his read in Jason’s lap. Percy was telling Jason about the days spent with his mum when he remembered her question. Percy had instinctively told her that yes, they were serious, when they weren’t even dating in the first place.

Jason was smiling down at him, his fingers threading through Percy’s hair as they always seemed to do now and Percy couldn’t deny that it felt an awful lot like real dating to him.  
Who was he even kidding? It had stopped feeling fake after the first week was done.

“Jason?” Percy spoke quietly, still unsure about whether or not it was a good idea to voice any of these thoughts. Jason’s hand stilled on the back of Percy’s head and their eyes met. “I gotta tell you something.”

Jason looked at him puzzled, then his expression changed into something that was almost fearful. Percy swallowed and sat up – he had to properly face Jason for this.

“This thing.” He gestured with one hand between them. “It doesn’t feel like an act anymore. To me I mean.” Percy met Jason’s eyes uncertainly and was startled by the warmth there, Jason sighed in relief and his lips curled up into a smile.

“I know what you mean. I think I stopped pretending months ago.” Jason smiled shyly as he admitted this, and Percy found himself immediately scooting closer to him.

“So… since this is mutual, we can just drop the fake part and keep going like we are?” Percy was grinning now and Jason rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Wow. Such a romantic.”

Percy laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Jason.

“One of my best traits.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things: I have no actual knowledge of NYC, this is a result of me googling things. I forgot about the legal drinking age being higher in the US than in the UK, so just don't mind that. And there is explicit sexual content in this chapter. I put it between two big breaks, so you can scroll past it if you want.

Admitting to themselves that they weren’t in fact faking their relationship anymore didn’t change much for Jason and Percy. They were less hesitant if it came to new things, or if it came to going on real dates, the only think they still lacked were words.  


It wasn’t like Jason needed them, he knew how he felt, and he wasn’t sure if putting those feelings into words was a good idea in the first place, so he didn’t. He enjoyed being with Percy without having to second guess everything he did, without having to weigh every action to see if it was still in the parameters of friendship or whether it was more. Jason never once wanted to go back.  
Their fathers had come to accept them, and much to his surprise, Jason’s father had apologised to him for using slurs and insulting him before he knew how serious it was with the two boys. Thalia hadn’t said a word about them for weeks now, she had known about their act in the beginning, and Jason figured that Thalia had known before Jason had himself that he and Percy had gone from faking it to actually dating somewhere along the way.

Nearly eight months had passed since this thing had started now when Jason and Percy decided to go on a small trip. It was the weekend and Percy had had his driving licence for long enough that Jason didn’t feel mortal fear every time he got into a car with Percy. Jason had suggested going to NYC and when Percy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at the idea, he knew it was the right call. Percy had grown up in New York, but hadn’t been very often in the past years after his family moved to the ‘gold coast’ of Long Island – a year before Jason’s family came to the same neighbourhood.

So when a long weekend free of responsibilities came up for both of them, Jason organised a hotel room in the inner city, got them three day metro tickets and surprised Percy with the idea. Percy immediately came up with a hundred things they needed to see and Jason just watched him with a smile as he rambled and gestured and went on and on about all the things to do.

They left early enough to arrive in New York in time for breakfast on Friday morning, and even though Percy had been plenty grumpy when they got up, he was grinning like a maniac when they finally made it into the city. Driving in big cities was awful, and NYC wasn’t an exception, but a primary example of just how bad it was, so Jason and Percy left the car after they checked into their room. After a minute of settling into the room and some more minutes spent kissing on one of the couches, Percy couldn’t sit still any longer and prodded Jason to finally leave to go to the city.  
Jason had done some research, which mainly consisted of googling for places he hoped Percy would like, so in the end it was Jason pulling Percy along and not the other way round.

They grabbed breakfast at a bakery called ‘Spirited’ and Jason got a handful of chocolate covered pastries that turned out to be bright blue in the middle. Needless to say, Percy was delighted and made Jason promise that they’d get more later on.

After that, they used the subway to get to central park and got there just in time to watch the sea lion feeding. Jason couldn’t help his smile as he watched Percy lean over the railing, looking just as excited as the smaller children around. He felt a warm tug in his chest that only got worse when Percy turned around, grin bright like a thousand suns and eyes sparkling. Percy threw his arms around Jason’s neck and pulled him into a chaste kiss, both of them smiling against each other’s lips.

“I…” Percy whispered, but then stopped, but Jason was quite sure what Percy wanted to say. He wasn’t ready to hear it, not yet. Jason watched Percy open and close his mouth two times, before he just shook his head with a smile.

“Me too.” Jason said, hoping Percy would know without either of them having to say it. Percy smiled softer now, kissed Jason again, and then linked their fingers.

“So, where are you taking me now Sparky?” Jason laughed at the nickname, but didn’t say anything. Instead he just pulled Percy along back to the subway.

Even though there was plenty of room in the carriage, Jason and Percy didn’t sit down, but stood close to the doors and far too close to each other. Percy took advantage of the one inch he was shorter than Jason to rest his head on Jason’s shoulder and nose along his neck and jaw, Jason chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Percy’s temple.

A girl walked past them, rolling her eyes so hard that it must have hurt, and Jason realised that they were one of _those_ couples. He didn’t move away from Percy though, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t start smooching him right here where everyone had to watch.

They got off in York St. Percy still had no clue where Jason was taking him, and kept looking and turning around and trying to guess where they were going. They were walking for nearly ten minutes when Percy’s face lit up again.

“You –“ was all he managed to say before they turned the corner and could see the brightly lit carrousel standing by the river. Percy laughed and turned to look at Jason. “You big sap.”  
Jason grinned and shook his head. “Me? Never.” Percy didn’t even wait to roll his eyes at Jason, he basically dragged him along the rest of the way. Jason got two tickets for them, even though Percy insisted that he didn’t actually want to ride the thing – Jason knew him better than that.

Percy could pretend as much as he wanted, but it was obvious how much he enjoyed the ride around. For the second time that day, Percy looked like a careless happy child and Jason’s gut knotted with affection. He could taste the words he’d been carefully avoiding on the tip of his tongue, but swallowed them in favour for leaning over and kissing Percy.

Before they had lunch on top of the Met, they visited the botanic garden in Brooklyn, and since both places were Percy’s idea, Jason could now tease him about being a sap in return. He had to admit that the view was incredible and that he enjoyed sitting high up, Percy resting his back against Jason’s chest while they shared some fruit salad.

In the afternoon, Percy insisted on sight-seeing. He showed Jason all his favourite places, and even after endless minutes of listening to Percy babble, Jason doubted he’d ever get sick of the sound. He really was a sap.

Their last destination was the aquarium. Jason didn’t quite understand Percy’s obsession with sea life, but he’d suffer through endless tunnels and tanks of fish if it meant seeing Percy bounce on his feet like a kid that had too much sugar.

It could have been the sugar, they’ve had enough of it before they came to the aquarium. There was a vendor selling blue cotton candy – Jason knew the second he saw the sign that he wasn’t getting around this.

Percy was still carrying the sugary stuff when they stood in front of the turtle tank, Jason was leaning against the other wall and watched as Percy crooked his head to look at a turtle. It was amusing to watch and, for a second, it looked like the turtle was mirroring Percy’s move. In the end, it swam away though, and Percy turned around pouting. Jason grinned and pulled Percy toward him. They were alone right now, no one was particularly interested in the turtles and it was already late, so Jason didn’t hesitate to lean in for a long, soft kiss. Percy tasted sweet when Jason licked over his lips and even sweeter when they both pressed close to deepen their kiss. Jason wound his arms around Percy when someone cleared their throat behind them. So much for being alone. They broke apart, Jason’s face bright red as he saw the old lady judging them. Percy just grinned goofily, not at all bothered by the woman’s presence. He reached for Jason’s hand and pulled him along.  
“C’mon. I still wanna see the walrus.”

 

They ate in a pub later on, and no one cared when Percy sat more in Jason’s lap than in the booth by the end of the evening. Percy placed a soft kiss behind Jason’s ear, who blushed slightly at the touch. The waitress that had just passed had given them a knowing look and Jason was more than a little embarrassed at that.

“Today was nice.” Percy whispered, pressing a second kiss just a bit lower. “Thank you.”

Jason raised Percy’s head by his chin, capturing his lips for a slow kiss.

“It really was.” Jason felt warm and fuzzy all over, he knew it wasn’t the bit of alcohol they had that had him feeling this way. “Let’s go back. To the hotel I mean.”

They kissed twice more before they managed to pull away from each other enough. Percy went to the counter to pay their bill while Jason got their jackets back. He held the door open for his boyfriend and wound his arm around Percy’s waist as soon as they were back on the street.

It was a short walk back to the hotel, it was half the reason they’d chosen the pub. New York was beautiful at night, but Jason only had eyes for the boy next to him. Percy didn’t say anything about it until they were in the elevator of the hotel.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Percy asked, his voice light with amusement. Jason smiled and shook his head.

“I don’t know. I just feel happy around you.” He said truthfully and Percy laughed softly. The lift gave a high sound, they’d reached their floor.  Percy laced their fingers again and pulled Jason along to the end of the hall, swiped their key-card through the lock and half pushed Jason through the door.

He stumbled a few steps in the dark, before the back of his legs hit the couch they’d sat on earlier. Percy followed swiftly, giving Jason a last push to have him sit down before climbing into his lap again. Jason could barely make out Percy’s face, just the shadows dancing over his face where the light filtering through the windows couldn’t reach. Percy gently touched Jason’s cheek, stroked over the bone there and then settled the hand at the back of his neck. Jason leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a second.

Before he could open them again, he felt Percy’s lips on his. The kiss was so tender, it made Jason’s heart ache and the pull he had felt earlier come back with a new intensity. He kissed him back, fierce and passionate, pouring all the feelings that were spiralling inside his chest into it.

Percy hummed against his mouth and Jason’s lips twitched into a smile.  Percy broke the kiss and leant back just enough to lock eyes with Jason. His thumb was stroking over Jason’s cheek again and his eyes were filled with such a fondness that Jason had to bite his lip to keep himself from kissing Percy again at once.

“Jason.” Percy whispered, Jason could hear him swallow before he continued. “I want…” he stopped again and Jason saw Percy’s teeth catch on his lower lip. He carefully pulled it free and gave Percy a gentle smile.   
“Anything you want, I’ll give it to you.” Jason found that he meant it as soon as he said it. Percy could ask him to run away and live in the most northern forest of Canada and Jason wouldn’t hesitate for a second. He was in too deep, but right now, that didn’t seem like a bad thing.

Jason wasn’t sure if it was just a trick of the shadows, but it looked like Percy was blushing. "I want you to sleep with me.” It came out hushed, but Jason didn’t see why Percy was making a big deal about it.

“We’ve slept together.” Percy huffed in frustration, Jason was confused, his brow wrinkled in a frown.

“I’m not talking about sharing a bed.” It took him another second to realise what Percy was getting at. _Oh._ “We don’t have to.” Percy added quickly when Jason didn’t answer. “I just thought about it and… I want to. With you.”

Before Percy could start rambling again Jason cut him off with a kiss. “Okay.” Jason took a deep breath, stilling the flare of heat he had felt at the words and repeated what he said, louder this time. “Okay.”

“If you don’t want to…” Percy started, but Jason interrupted him.

“I do.”

 

Percy nodded and Jason smiled, stroking his hand over Percy’s back. Their lips met in a tender kiss and Jason brought a hand up to cradle Percy’s face. Percy shifted closer on Jason’s lap and let his hands trace the line of Jason’s spine. Jason shivered underneath the touch and pressed himself close to Percy. His tongue coaxed Percy’s mouth open and he deepened their kiss. When he ran a hand through Percy’s soft hair, a hand dipped underneath the hem of his shirt and ran all the way up his spine again. Jason broke their kiss and leant back, catching Percy’s eyes again.

“Can I?” Percy was toying with the hem of Jason’s shirt, turning it over and twisting it in his fingers. Jason nodded, letting go of Percy to help him get his shirt off. He threw it toward the end of the couch, but missed. Percy smiled at him crookedly and pulled his own shirt over his head to let it follow Jason’s.

“Bed?” Jason whispered, his hands roaming Percy’s now exposed chest and back. The other boy pressed a soft kiss to Jason’s lips before taking his hands in his own. Percy stood and Jason followed easily, Percy hooked his fingers into the loops of Jason’s belt and pulled their bodies flush. A smile sneaked its way onto Jason’s face as he remembered their first real kiss going down in a similar manner.

“How about we take these off and then just see where this goes?” Percy asked in a quiet voice, giving Jason’s belt loops another tug. In response, Jason let his hands trail down the sides of Percy’s torso and down to the hem of his jeans. He traced it until his fingers reached the front, popped the button open und slowly pulled the zipper down. He caught Percy’s eyes and brushed his nose against Percy’s, then his lips. Jason swiped his tongue over Percy’s lower lip, then caught it between his teeth and bit it gently. Percy made a soft sound at the back of his throat, meeting his tongue with Jason’s own. While they teased each other with their tongues, Jason’s hands worked on pushing Percy’s jeans down his hips. He got as far as to push them two inches down Percy’s thighs when the other boy laughed softly into his mouth and pulled back. Percy let go of Jason and pushed his pants down his legs himself, motioning for Jason to follow along. Percy was crawling backward onto the bed and watched as Jason undid his fly, let his trousers fall and then stepped out of them.

A grin was spreading on Percy’s face when Jason joined him on the bed, backing him up against the mattress and connecting their lips again. Without letting his lips leave Jason’s, Percy pushed him onto his side, moving in close and pressing his own body to Jason’s. Jason let his hands wander on Percy’s body, caressing every patch of skin he could reach, stroking his palms over Percy’s ribs and his thumbs over Percy’s nipples. Percy’s hands followed the curve of Jason’s spine once again, before moving on to trailing over his shoulders and then down his chest to his stomach. Jason let his hands move over Percy’s ass and down the back of his thighs, pushing one of his legs between Percy’s. With a soft moan leaving his lips, Percy broke their lips apart. Jason could feel that Percy was hard, his erection pressing hard into Jason’s thigh, and he knew that Percy could feel him too.

“Jason.” Percy half whispered, half huffed against Jason’s neck, his fingers tracing the edge of Jason’s boxers. “Let me take these off please.”

“Okay.” Jason’s voice came out faintly, he swallowed nervously, then tried again. “Okay, yeah.”

Percy proceeded by caressing Jason’s neck with his lips and teeth, nipping at the spot where Jason’s shoulder met his neck and probably leaving a mark. Percy made his way down Jason’s chest like his, sucking on several places, and feeling Jason’s heart beating fast underneath his lips. He went on like this until his lips reaches the spot where his fingers where hooked underneath the top of Jason’s brief. Jason had his head thrown back into the pillows now, breathing coming faster than before. He felt Percy mouth at his cock through the fabric and let out a shaky moan. Percy didn’t tease him any longer, but sat back on his knees, pulling Jason’s underwear down and off his legs with the movement.

Jason felt oddly exposed, but Percy didn’t give him enough time to start feeling awkward. Within seconds, he had taken off his own briefs, leaving himself just as exposed as Jason was and had crawled up to Jason again.

“What do you want?” Jason leaned close to whisper in Percy’s ear, bringing their bodies flush once again. He pressed a kiss to Percy’s neck, then traced the line of his jaw with his lips. Percy hummed, his fingers tangling in Jason’s short hair.

“I want you.” This time Jason was absolutely sure Percy was blushing, but before Jason could reassure him, Percy started again. “I want you to top me. If you want to.” Jason could hear Percy swallow and kissed him before his nerves got the better of him.

“If you’re sure you want to.” Jason pulled back far enough to catch Percy’s eyes and check for any sign of insecurity in them. Percy looked pretty sure about it, his pupils were fully blown and his lips parted slightly, breath coming in soft pants.

“I am.” Percy sounded sure about it too, so Jason forgot about his hesitation for now. He wanted this too, had been for a while now, but he didn’t want to take this step without both of them being absolutely comfortable with themselves.

“Okay, me too.” Percy brushed his lips against Jason’s before slipping of the bed for a moment, coming back with something in his hand that Jason couldn’t see in the dark. Percy slid right back next to Jason and he could now see what Percy had gotten from his back. Jason took the lube from Percy’s hands and shifted on the bed. He pushed Percy flat on his back and lay on his side next to him, so he could still see his face with whatever he was doing.

Jason looked at Percy once more to make sure he was doing okay, his boyfriend smiled reassuringly at him, so Jason went on with it. He squeezed some lube out of the tube onto his fingers, warming the cool liquid a bit between his hands. Percy positioned himself with one leg draped over Jason’s and the other propped up, so Jason had no difficulties reaching between Percy’s legs. He slowly traced the crease of Percy’s ass until he reached the rim. With a single finger, Jason circled the right ring of muscle before carefully pushing the first finger’s first digit in.

Percy stiffened for the fraction of a moment, then relaxed again. Jason met Percy’s lips with his own, nothing but a soft press of lips, and eased his finger further into him.

Jason took his time preparing Percy, and by the time that he was circling three fingers, Percy was panting and moaning next to him. One of Percy’s hands was fisted into the pillow above him, the other still in Jason’s hair.

“Feels good?” Jason asked needlessly and Percy moaned loudly in response. Trying something different, Jason crooked his fingers inside Percy, and suddenly Percy was crying out.

“Do that again.” Percy panted and Jason obliged, aiming for the same spot he’d hit before. Percy cursed breathlessly and threw his head back into the pillows.

Before Jason could try again, Percy pushed with one hand against Jason’s shoulder.

“Lie back, I think I’m ready.” Jason did as he was told, resting his back against the pillows. Percy reached for a condom and the lube, slipping it onto Jason’s cock before using a generous amount of lube on him as well. Then Percy straddled Jason’s hip, steadying himself with one hand on each of Jason’s shoulders. One of Jason’s hands grabbed Percy’s waist, while the other closed around the base of his cock. Jason helped Percy guide his cock into him, their eyes locked as Percy slowly sank down. Percy’s lips parted, but he didn’t make a sound, and Jason’s hand tightened on Percy’s hip.

The feeling of being inside Percy was everything and nothing like he imagined. Jason let his head fall back as Percy settled on his lap, giving himself a minute to adjust. Percy leaned forward, resting himself on his elbows on either side of Jason’s head, the movement sent spikes of pleasure through Jason’s body and he let out a soft moan.

When Jason met Percy’s eyes again, his boyfriend was smiling fondly at him, and Jason pushed himself up a little to kiss him. The move drew a surprised moan from Percy’s lips just before Jason sealed them with his own. Experimentally, Percy rolled his hips and they both gasped into the kiss. Percy tried again, nearly leisurely circling on top of Jason, who could barely keep the groan in that threatened to leave his lips. After that, Percy began moving, pushing himself off and back down on Jason’s cock at a slow but steady pace. Jason’s mind felt hazy with pleasure, but he managed to start meeting Percy’s movements with short thrusts of his own. Percy cursed, burying his head in the crook of Jason’s neck. When they moved like that, Percy’s cock got trapped between their stomachs, rubbing up and down with each thrust of Jason and each of Percy’s own.

Soon, Percy was moaning breathlessly above him and Jason felt that he was close himself. He wasn’t going to last much longer, so when Percy sat back up again, Jason closed his hand around Percy’s cock and began beating him off in time with their thrusts.

Percy came first, clenching around Jason and moaning his name quietly into his neck. Two more thrusts, and Jason followed, head thrown back as he emptied himself inside of Percy.  
Percy collapsed against Jason’s chest, his cock slipping out and resting sticky against his thigh, but Jason couldn’t be bothered. They could clean up later.

* * *

 

 

 

Neither of them moved, or spoke, for nearly ten minutes, then Percy pressed a kiss to Jason’s chest.

“That… we should repeat that some time.” Jason couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his chest, and Percy poked his side hard. “Stop laughing at me.”

“Sorry.” Jason wasn’t sorry at all, and Percy knew, so he poked him again before Jason turned over and kissed Percy softly, his grin turning into a small smile. “You okay?”

Percy hummed a sound of agreement against Jason’s lips, but didn’t bother to actually answer.

They got cleaned up after that before both of them crawled under the covers. Percy curled into Jason’s chest, burying his nose at Jason’s collarbone while Jason wound his arms around him.  They fell asleep soon after.

 

Jason woke the next morning from Percy pressing soft kisses to the side of his face and his neck. A smile spread on his face and he turned his face to Percy’s without opening his eyes. Percy brushed his lips against Jason’s before he cuddled back against Jason’s side again. Jason nearly dozed off again when Percy whispered softly into his ear.

“Jason.” He hummed in response. “I’m gonna say something now I wanted to say for a while. Don’t freak out.” Jason squinted one of his eyes open and looked at Percy. He awake enough yet to really make sense of Percy’s words, but he continued. “I didn’t say it last night, cause I thought you might think I’d just say it to get into your pants, but I wanted to tell you for some time now.” Percy took a deep breath and Jason had enough mind to look at him again. When Percy spoke this time his voice was soft and heavy with the emotions behind it. “I love you Jason.”  
Jason blinked several times, trying to really understand the words.

“You love me?” It sounded breathless even to him, but Percy was determined.

“I love you. As in I am _in love with you._ I needed to say it, don’t freak now.”

Jason was silent for another minute and Percy’s expression lost some of his resolve. Jason finally snapped out of it though and gave a small smile.

“I…” Jason swallowed. He had forced these words back down his own throat so many times now that he wasn’t sure he could say them now. He meant them, felt them with every fibre of his being and Percy deserved to hear them. He set his jaw, met Percy’s eyes and crumbled again. “I love you.” His whisper got quieter with every word, but it was enough. Percy’s eyes lit up and he kissed Jason again, fiercely with all the feelings behind that Jason struggled even thinking about after denying them for so long. But they were true. He loved him. He loved Percy. And Percy loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think down below c:


End file.
